


penahan api

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Mikasa protes: Kenapa Levi suka sekali menahannya?





	penahan api

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

“Mengapa suka sekali menahanku?”

Mikasa melintasi gudang pabrik. Dia berjalan mengitari pria yang duduk di atas gelondongan kayu. Entah sudah kali keberapa lelaki berambut hitam itu menahan dirinya. Eren jadi lolos di tangkapan polisi militer. Levi harus disalahkan.

“Belajarlah mengendalikan emosi, Mikasa.”

Misi melindungi Eren, gagal. Levi baru saja menyelamatkan gadis itu dari maut, dan mencekalnya supaya tidak mengejar Eren lebih jauh. Seharusnya Mikasa berterima kasih.

Apa pula tadi maksudnya? Suka menahan? Terdengar salah di telinga Levi. Dan _sekali?_ Suka _sekali_? Jangan samakan Levi dengan si tua bangka yang amoral, yang senang mengencani gadis di bwah umur.

“Sebagai manusia waras, kita harus mematangkan rencana.” Tetapi tidak. Levi tahu Mikasa bukan tipe yang mudah tunduk. Dan sebutan ‘perencanaan secara matang’ tidak ada dalam kamus gadis itu, apabila berkaitan dengan Eren.

“Menurutmu masih ada manusia yang waras?” tanya Mikasa.

Mikasa duduk di hadapan Levi, di antara api unggun dan peti-peti kayu.

“Kupikir, di tengah konspurasi mengerikan yang nyaris terkuak belakangan, kitalah manusia paling waras.”

Levi mengendikkan bahu acuh, sementara pikirannya berlompatan antara kilas balik kericuhan yang baru saja lewat. Armin membunuh untuk kali pertama, dan bocah itu sedang tergoncang kejiwaannya. Lalu Keparat Tua itu, yang muncul tiba-tiba, membelokkan rencana pengelabuhan mereka. Levi semakin yakin bahwa konspirasi dunia bukan isapan jempol. Di tangan merekalah, kewajiban menguak tabir misteri itu terletak.

“Kalau begitu, seberapa banyak kau mengotori tanganmu?” Mikasa bertanya. Tatapan mengunci mata hitam di hadapannya.

Ya. Seberapa banyak darah yang tumpah di tanganmu, Levi? Pertanyaan Mikasa tercetus karena petuah Levi pada Armin tadi, bahwa saatnya main-main sudah selesai, dan bahwa mereka harus terlibat dalam pertarungan hidup-mati; bukan lagi melawan titan, melainkan sesama manusia.

“Kau benar-benar ingi tahu?”

Levi menelengkan kepala. Matanya berkilat menyimpan misteri.

Dahi Mikasa berkedut. Levi berpikir kapan dia sanggup membuka topeng wanita itu, lantas menguak teka-teki perasaan yang tersembunyi di balik wajah datar Mikasa.

“Aku tak akan bertanya kalau tidak ingin tahu.”

Mikasa tahu dirinya bukan apa-apa dibanding lelaki ini. Rasa penasaran menderanya.  Dia ingin melihat, seberapa dalam kubangan lumpur yang telah menyeret Levi tenggelam. Dan adakah sesuatu yang sanggup Mikasa perbuat sebagai tindak penyelamatan, ataukah justru berbalik, arus ombak kegelapan turut menyeret Mikasa hingga ia tak mampu menampik?

“Kaulihat sendiri kan, Mikasa?” Levi memutar gelas kaca di tangan. Anggurnya habis. Dia hendak beranjak bangkit anadaikan tak ada isyarat─sedikit mengejutkan─dari gadis itu, supaya tetap di tempat. “Kita semua dijebak kehidupan, dan kita terpaksa menjalankan banyak hal yang kita benci.”

Mikasa berdiri menuju sisi kanan ruangan. Di mengambil botol anggur terbuka di atas peti. Itu bukan jawaban yang Mikasa inginkan. Maklum saja, sebab dia Levi, yang andaikan ditangkap polisi militer, mustahil informasi mereka akan bocor, kecuali setelah dua puluh lembar kuku Levi habis, ditambah satu nyawa.

Mikasa terkesan oleh pemikiran Levi tertagkap. Bagaimana jika si Tua Pendek menggantikan posisi Eren sekarang? Akankah hubungan mereka semenarik ini?

“Aku lihat,” kata Mikasa. Dia sudah kembali duduk di hadapan Levi. “Kau bekerja keras atas dasar kebencian? Kau tidak menyukai pekerjaanmu; kejar-mengejar bagai tikus dan kucing, dan darah─” Mikasa menyelip nada jengkel di kalimat terakhir, sebab dia belum juga beroleh jawaban memuaskan, “─yang mengotori tanganmu.”

Mikasa puas melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Levi. Terkecuali soal tinggi badan, Levi tak terkalahkan. Tetapi, pengecualian itu bertambah malam ini, melalui perantara gadis yang memojokkannya.

“Bisa kunci mulutmu? Bertanyalah sesuai kepentingan saja, Mikasa.” Hidung Levi berkerut. Suara decakan lolos dari mulut. “Yang lebih penting, berikan botol itu.”

Mikasa tertegun melihat botol di tangan. Dia menggeleng. “Tidak bisa, sayangnya. Dan kepentingku ialah mengusikmu dengan pertanyaan itu ...” Mikasa berisyarat pada gelas di tangan Levi: “Sodorkan saja gelasmu.”

Mikasa heran Levi menurut. Dia menuang anggur sepenuh yang dia bisa.

“Sayangnya, itu saja tak cukup untuk mengusikku. Buka matamu lebar-lebar, dan biarkan kenyataan menjawabnya.”

Levi tetap enggan berterus terang, pikir Mikasa.

“Jawaban pertanyaan ini hanya di tanganmu, Levi.”

Levi mengabaikan tekanan Mikasa, Dia menengadah dengan satu tangan. Masih ingin supaya botol itu diberikan.

Mikasa bisa melihat kilat di mata Levi berkata meremehkan: itu bukan untuk anak kecil.

“Aku bukan anak kecil.” Mikasa mengebaikan tengadahan tangan Levi. “Kau bukan siapa-siapaku sehingga bisa menuntutku dengan ini itu. Jangan khawatir, minuman ini bukan seleraku.”

Gelas diangkat mendekati mulut setelah decakan kasar kembali terdengar. Levi menatap Mikasa tajam. “Oh ya? Bukan anak kecil? Lalu apa tadi teriakan ‘Eren’ yang bergema hingga selokan di kaki dinding Titan. Telingaku sampai sakit mendengarnya.”

Giliran Mikasa yang mendesis. Dia kesal melihat senyum puas terbit di bibir Levi. Apa itu senyum sungguhan?

Dan ketika gelas itu diteguk tepat menempel bibir Levi, Mikasa menelan ludah. Tidak. Ini bukan seperti Mikasa melihat Jean─atau siapapun─yang berlagak genit; minum sambil mengerling mata dan menyungging senyum nakal.

Mikasa bergidik─lebih kepada kebimbangan sikapnya di hadapan lelaki ini. “Sudah tahu begitu, tapi kenapa nekat mendekat? Eren tidak akan terlepas lagi andaikan aku─”

“Mikasa!”

Gadis itu tersentak. Suara Levi meninggi.

Botol di tangan Mikasa ditaruh di atas tanah. Bunyi ‘tung’ ringan teredam retih api unggun. Bayangan api menari di muka dinding, memantul di botol beling hijau, dan merambat di kedua pasang mata yang dipaku kesunyian.

“Pilih. Mau cari mati atau tetap hidup untuk Eren _mu_?”

Levi menekan suara pada kata _Erenmu._

Mikasa terdiam. Mereka masih saling menatap. Levi tahu satu nama, yang hanya kepadanya gadis itu tunduk patuh.

“Jawab!”

“Yang kedua. Aku mau menyelamatkan Eren!”

Dan sahutan mantap Mikasa mengaung di udara. Levi tersenyum simpul, nyaris tak terlihat.

“Tapi berjanjilah, Levi,” ujar Mikasa. Sesuatu tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dadanya. Tidak penting jawaban mengapa dia bisa dengan mudah percaya pada lelaki ini. Bayangan tangan Levi melingkar di perut, naik dekat dadanya─agak menggelikan, sekaligus memalukan!─entah mengapa tak bisa dibuang. “Kau harus membantuku menemukan Eren, bahkan seandainya muncul kemungkinan terburuk.”

Levi meletakkan gelas, menangkup kedua tangan di depan dagu. Dia tergelitik oleh pendirian gadis ini. Bukan berarti Mikasa berubah, sebab satu-satunya yang membuat Mikasa rela menukar nyawa, tetap saja Eren.

“Kau tak perlu minta, Mikasa. Misi ini─kegilaan yang menjerumuskan kita sekarang, siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk dia?”

Kedua bahu Mikasa mengendur. Dia kembali berekspresi santai.

“Aha. Benar kataku, bukan? Dari seisi tiga lapis dinding, kita ini orang paling tak waras.”

“Terserah katamu, Mikasa.”

“Mau minum lagi?”

Levi mengangguk. Mikasa menuang isi botol.

“Untuk sementara, aku senang kau jadi gadis penurut.”


End file.
